


The Next Best Thing

by dollfaced



Series: The Next Best Thing [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, let's all just pretend jake's phone still works, probably ooc lets be honest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfaced/pseuds/dollfaced
Summary: inspired by tumblr user swampedwithprompts's prompt: “I want you to meet my parents but this is a tiny bit of a problem.” Jake finds a way to introduce his parents to Enoch. Enoch is very, very confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know this couldn't actually work but shhh we're gonna pretend  
> this is the first fic i've written in a looongg time also this is unbeta'd and written whilst Suffering a cold so the quality?? a mystery  
> i haven't read the books bc i suck so based on the movie only  
> hope you enjoy!! concrit welcome :)
> 
> this was inspired by tumblr user swampedwithprompts's prompt: “I want you to meet my parents but this is a tiny bit of a problem.”

“Introduce yourself,” you say, sitting cross-legged on the opposite end of his bed.

He doesn’t introduce himself. He just stares quizzically at the thing in your hands, and you realize a little too late that you really didn’t think this through. “What is that?” his brows are drawn in confusion and you have to tell the voice in the back of your mind that it’s okay now to think he looks cute, that you are finally free to do that.

“Right now,” you check for the millionth time that the door is closed, “it’s a video camera.”

“What’s it usually, then?”

“A phone. A lot of things, actually.”

His expression hasn’t changed, but now there’s more force behind the confusion in his eyes, like if he looks at the strange device long enough he can suddenly catch up with and understand the decades of technological advancement between the loop and the present. Ever so slightly, and presumably without him being aware of it, he tilts his head a teensy bit to the side like a confused puppy before looking back up at you with a decided, “You’re making this up.”

“I’m not! Just, look here where I’m pointing and introduce yourself like I don’t know you.”

He looks like he’s going to ask you something again, and you’ve just about resigned to spending the rest of eternity going back and forth when he looks at the camera and says, with at least 2% more accent than usual, “I’m Enoch.”

The camera shakes a little when you lean forward and free a hand to pat his knee. “Thank you.”

“What is this for, Jake?”

The question sends a jittery nervousness to your stomach. You can only look at him through the screen when you answer, “My parents. I… I wanted them to meet you, but y’know. They’re in Florida; it would take too long to get there. This is the next best thing.”

“You want your parents to meet me,” he echoed, and it was said in wonderment and not questioning, punctuated with a smile he tried to hide by looking down at his hands. It was a smile not made to be hidden, and you always thought it was something akin to crime that he didn’t smile like that more often. Slightly crooked from unuse, but unmarred with dimples and perfect teeth and tiny crinkles by the outer corners of his eyes that drew attention to his long lashes. Of course you were smiling now, too, though far less spectacularly in scale.

“Hold on,” he says, “will they not mind that you’re a queer?”

“Uh,” you try not to wince. The word sounds so harsh with ‘a’ before it. “Probably won’t. It’s different in 2016. And I think they’ll like you.”

He nods uncertainly.

Miss Peregrine’s started cooking downstairs, you can both tell by the scent, and you thought you had more time for this video. You throw a bunch of questions at him, and he answers them almost as fast. He keeps forgetting to look at the camera instead of you, and even though you keep reminding him, you think it’s really quite endearing. Sometimes he’s laughing whilst he’s speaking and it gets so hard to be sure of what he’s saying. He’s probably thinking the exact same thing when you laugh.

Right before you end the video, he quietly asks if he can meet them, too, as if you were ever going to say anything but yes.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i made a tumblr for my ao3 so if you have any prompts or hcs or you'd like 2 chat please be sure to send me an ask @dollfaced-writes :)


End file.
